Fairy Queen
The Fairy Queen is a minor character in the bonus game Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. She aids the player in rescuing the Sky Kingdom Queen's infant daughter from the imp, Rumpelstiltskin. The Fairy Queen is based on the Queen of Fairies from Tom Thumb. Appearance and Personality The Fairy Queen is a beautiful fairy with long brown hair, pale skin and long pointed ears. She wears a long green dress, covered by a white robe with golden trim. She has translucent wings and floats inside a green protective orb. The Fairy Queen is kind and helpful to those who prove their worthiness to her. She will not help those who are unable to do so. History Not much is known about the Fairy Queen. She lives in the light half of a magical forest, inside a mystical tree. At some point in her life, the Queen takes pity on an elderly couple who beg her for a child. She gives them Tom Thumb to raise as their own, and continues to serve as Tom's godmother. The Fairy Queen overlooks fairies who are adept at making a special kind of honey beer - one favored by the imp, Rumpelstiltskin. When the Queen of the Sky Kingdom summons her for assistance in defeating Rumpelstiltskin and rescuing her infant daughter, the Fairy Queen agrees to help her. However, she demands that the Sky Kingdom Queen proves herself, first. Once the queen does so, the Fairy Queen keeps her word and provides the queen with the item she needs to defeat the imp. Relevant Parables The Adventures of Tom Thumb (from Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen) There was once a childless couple who wished desperately for a child of their own. One day, they prayed to a fairy shrine. The fairy queen was greatly moved by their plea and blessed the couple with a son. The boy was no taller than a thumb, but the couple loved him all the same. They gave him the name of Tom Thumb. And with the fairy queen as his godmother, he was beloved by the fairies. Tom was a clever child. Though he was much smaller than the other boys, he found ways to help his father with the chores. One day, an evil merchant saw the pint-sized boy and snatched him, intending to make him a sideshow piece. Tom was able to escape, but the forest was filled with perils for a boy of his size. Luckily, a woman happened to pass by and rescued him. He discovered she was the queen, searching for her lost child. In gratitude, Tom volunteered to assist the queen's quest. For his aid, Tom was handsomely rewarded and returned to his loving parents with bags of gold. And they lived happily ever after. Powers and Abilities * ''Flight: ''The Fairy Queen's wings allow her to fly and hover. * Fairy blessing: '''The Fairy Queen could use benevolent magic to perform good deeds. Her magic allowed a couple who were incapable of having children to have a little boy. However her magic may have limits. Granting life may have been too difficult and this maybe why Tom was so small. * ''Illusions: ''The Queen had the power to create flawless illusions of areas, even places she had never seen such as the Sky Kingdom Queen's castle. The Fairy Queen is also capable of trapping a person inside her illusions forever. * ''Immortality: '''''The fairy addresses the Queen as a mortal, implying the Fairy Queen possesses an eternal lifespan, a common ability among magical creatures. Quotes * "Welcome, mortal queen. I've been expecting you." * "I know what you seek, but first you must prove your worth in a test of courage and intelligence." * "Fail, and you will be trapped in the illusion forever." * "A brave and clever queen, indeed. You have passed the test, the prize is yours." Gallery Character= fairy queen.jpg Fairy_Queen_In_Detective's_Hand.jpg|Fairy Queen in Detective's Hand |-|Locations= 1618265 714706878569344 563835929 o.jpg|The Fairy Tree |-|Other Images= tom thumb parable.jpg|Tom Thumb Parable Image Fairy queen concept.jpg|Fairy Queen Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Bestiary Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Unknown Status Category:Minor Characters Category:Fairies Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow